


Mother

by jackson_nicole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Daddy!Derek Fluff, Derek Fluff, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Mother

Aire pushed a few strands of hair from her face and huffed out a short breath. She shifted, pushing the white painted wood away from her, and kicked her legs out from under her to sit down on the new carpet in the nursery. Derek leaned against the doorframe, watching her and smiling. Aire sat back, leaning on her hands and sliding one over the forming bump. She gave a small smile and drew a random pattern on her stomach as her mind worked. Derek knew exactly what she was thinking, though her smile still remained; From the moment they found out Aire was pregnant, she began to freak out. She was worried, with her still being so young at 24, that she wouldn’t be able to take care of her child. Derek had heard her numerous times on the phone, probably speaking with Lydia, Kira or Malia, about it. 

Aire was only 4 months along, almost 5, and she had nagged Derek non-stop about getting a ‘real’ place to live. Aire was a hunter, through and through. She was tough, badass, she even managed to kick Derek’s ass on more than one training occasion. But when she got pregnant, she suddenly found herself wanting a house and a nursery and she, more often than not, found herself fantasizing about seeing Derek doing daddy things and having daddy moments with their child. And while she often told Derek about these thoughts, Derek responding with smart ass remarks about her ‘going soft’, she not so gently reminded him that just because she was going to be a mother didn’t mean she couldn’t still kick his ass.

Derek watched her take a break from working on the crib, something Derek should have been doing, but Aire insisted he go out to get her Goldfish crackers and a strawberry banana smoothie to mix it in. He’d left the bags in the kitchen to come and find her, only to find her doing the one thing Derek asked her not to do, worried something might happen while he was gone.

“I thought I said I’d do this when I got back?” Derek said, finally, making Aire jump and let out a small scream. She turned to him, an arm thrown protectively over her stomach and a hand on her chest. She sighed and shot him a death glare.

“ _ Must _ you do that?” She said, struggling to her feet. Derek chuckled and went to her, taking her hands and pulling her to stand. He smiled and looked down at her belly, sliding a gentle hand over the bump, a huge smile spreading across his face. Aire watched him, her own smile spreading, and covered his hand. “She’s fine.”

“ _ He _ is fine. I know that.” Derek said, his smile turning into a smirk as he dragged his gaze away from the bump to look at Aire. Aire giggled and shook her head.

“Watch it be a girl and then you shit yourself.” Aire teased, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Derek chuckled and held her waist as she lifted onto her toes to kiss him, slowly. Derek slid his arms around her waist, holding her close, but not too tight, kissing her back. They broke apart and smiled at each other. “Did you get the stuff?”

“It’s in the kitchen,” Derek said with a soft chuckle. Aire gave a small squeal and gave his cheek a quick peck, before breaking from his arms to bounce downstairs. Derek followed her, amused, and watched her slide into one of the barstools at the counter and tear into the Goldfish package, dumping a good portion into her smoothie and mix it up. Derek watched her, half amused, half disgusted, as she chowed down on the smoothie-cracker concoction. “Remind me never to get you pregnant again…”

Arie gave him a look and giggled, taking another spoonful into her mouth. “Hey, I have weird cravings for stuff already. Being pregnant just enhances it.” Aire said.

“I know, but...Still. It’s weird.” Derek said, leaning on the counter across from her.

“Stiles supports my weird cravings. When you’re gone, I text him and he shows up with whatever I want.” Aire said, in a matter of fact tone. She tried to be serious, but she failed and ended up giggling as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Derek gave a small smirk and snickered.

“That’s because I told him since he lives the closest if you ever needed anything while I was gone, he needed to take care of you,” Derek said. Aire gave him a look.

“Did you threaten him to take care of me, Derek?” Aire said. Derek smirked. “Derek!”

“I didn’t threaten him!” Derek laughed. “I mean, really, I didn’t have to. All I said was, ‘Take care of her, no matter what.’.”

“And…?” Aire asked, knowing there was more to it. Derek chuckled.

“I might have made mention of the fact that I’d punch him into last decade if anything happened to you…” Derek said. Aire gave a soft sigh, but couldn’t keep a serious and reprimanding face as her lips cracked into a smirk as she went back to her smoothie.

“You know you can’t threaten her future boyfriends, right? She’ll hate you for it.” Aire giggled.

“Well, we’re in luck. Because I won’t have to threaten his future girlfriends.” Derek said. Aire looked at him and said, “And what if he’s gay?”

Derek’s face fell, slightly, unsure of how to answer. Aire giggled.

“Yeah, that’s right. Whether it’s a boy or a girl, no double standards. Whatever you think you’re going to do and not do if you think it’s a boy, it had better be the same if it’s a girl.” Aire stated. Derek smiled and nodded.

“Yes, dear…” He said. Aire glanced at him and giggled as she finished her cup.

“Can you go do her crib now, please? It’s bugging me.” Aire said. Derek chuckled and gave a nod before trudging up the stairs to the nursery.

~

Later that week, Derek and Aire sat in the nursery sorting through the things they had bought over the week. Derek seemed to take to everything easily, while Aire scrambled to grasp things.

“Wait...Okay, so...Huh?” Aire stared at her phone and the checklist she had on it. They had about 4 months left and there was still so much that they needed. “Why do we need so many blankets? And sheets and  _ so _ many bottles? Aren’t we going to be washing shit constantly anyway?”

“Air, it’s just so we have them off hand,” Derek said, setting up the dresser. Aire sighed and went through the rest of her checklist.

“So much stuff…” Aire said, chewing her lip. Derek glanced at her.

“You’re going to be fine, Aire. I’m going to be here to help you so is the pack.” He said, turning to her. Aire put down her phone and sighed, looking out the window and sitting back in the rocking chair. Derek went to her and squatted between her legs, sliding his hand over her bump. Aire looked at him and smiled, watching his hand. Derek stared at the bump for a moment, smiling, then looked up at her. “Before the fire, I had a lot of cousins. I was one of the eldest cousins so I learned how to take care of kids.”

“Derek, that was a long time ago,” Aire said, covering his hand on her stomach.

“You don’t lose that kind of stuff. It might get lost, but it comes back eventually, once you start doing it again.” Derek said. Aire nodded but still looked scared and unsure of herself. He smiled and chuckled. Aire raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” She asked.

“You’re going to be good at this,” Derek said. Aire blinked and gave him a look.

“I’m scared shitless, Derek. How do you know?” She asked.

“Because of that. You’re scared, you’re worried, you can see us having a good life with the kid. You’re going to be a good mom, Aire. Plus, I’ve seen you with Kira’s little cousins. You’ll do fine.” Derek said. Aire smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Derek chuckled and kissed her back, then lowering his head to kiss her bump and talk to it, softly. Aire smiled and sat back again, sliding a hand through his hair and watching him.

~


End file.
